


The First Kiss

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The build up to the first kiss from Roberts POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my opinion of the thoughts going around Roberts head during the time before the first kiss. This is my first Robron fanfic so if you have any comments/feedback I would really appreciate it.

"I'll remember that if I stop being gay, eh?"

Gay.

It's a thought Robert had been having a lot in the past 24 hours, ever since Aaron’s snide remark in the pub! 

He couldn't explain it but he'd felt something between them ever since Aaron had stood up to him in the barn. Even now Robert could hear Aaron's words in his head, 

‘That's alright then, negotiate with me’

The fact that hardly anyone ever stood up to Robert made the remark even more memorable, and now with the knowledge that Aaron liked guys he just couldn't stop the hormones flooding his body.

‘I have to explore this. But how?’ 

He would never admit it but Robert had had the odd occasion in the past where he had been on the receiving end of advances from other men, I mean how could he not, he was a blonde God or so he thought! But if he got this situation wrong it could end badly. 

..........

A few days later Robert saw Chrissie talking to Aaron at the garage, wondering what was going on he headed over seeming to interrupt the conversation.

"I thought you had a meeting" Robert exclaimed. 

Chrissie just laughed it off and headed out leaving a very confused Robert with Aaron. Getting on the defensive Robert started questioning Aaron about the conversation, he wasn’t giving anything away. God this boy infuriated him, he was just so arrogant, reminded him of himself actually. 

Aaron let slip about the car, how Chrissie was buying him an engagement present and he didn't deserve her. And that's exactly why he'd chosen Chrissie and the lifestyle that came along with her, a car as a present was just an extension of that lifestyle. He couldn't make Aaron understand that, but he needed him to. 

As soon as Aaron walked away he knew he'd blown it again. 

How was he gonna get this lad on his side? 

Coffee! That will work surely, everyone likes coffee.

So later that day Robert took two cups from Bobs cafe as a peace offering to the garage hoping to catch Aaron. What he got was a very frosty reception. They started with snide remarks, Aaron getting in a little dig about the robbery, but what happened next shocked then both. 

Robert apologised, he never apologised, he had no idea what made him do it, there was just something about the younger boys eyes, his expression, God Robert was acting like a teenager, all because he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Aaron. 

He tried the charm, the cheeky smile, it wasn't working, Aaron was being difficult. 

Robert even asked if they could start over, as he was planning on finding him his dream car, offering his hand to Aaron, Aaron just scoffed and walked away. Robert couldn't believe it, he was making him work for it, this boy was so frustrating!! 

‘That did not go well’ Robert thought. At least he didn't shout in his face this time.

Why was he so angry all the time, all Robert wanted to do was be mates....well more than mates but he wasn't quite sure Aaron was up for mates let alone anything else. He'd just have to try harder, test the waters.

........

The next day Aaron walked into the back room of the pub while Robert and his family were sitting down for some much needed quality time, but they were arguing as per normal. 

Diane invited Aaron to join them, Robert tried to put him off but as expected, Aaron wouldn’t back down. Robert could feel it. The tension between them, the looks they were giving each other. Surely Robert wasn't the only one feeling it. 

It was too much, especially with his family there, he had to get out.

He only made it as far as the car.

He was seething, Andy had rubbed him up the wrong way as per usual, and he just couldn't get Aaron off his mind. 

He was sat there outside the pub when Aaron came out. 

‘What the hell are you doing to yourself’ thought Robert before rolling down the window so he could talk to the mechanic.

"Sorry about crashing your dinner in there" Aaron offered.

"It wasn't exactly going well before you arrived"

"I always wanted a brother until I met you two"

Aaron took a breath and asked,

"Listen I'm gonna go to town later for a beer"

"Yeah"

"Join me if you want?"

Thinking he hadn’t heard him correctly Robert replied,

“You what?”

“You know, just a drink”

Robert couldn't help but smile, yes this was it! This was the chance, to be alone with Aaron to explore whatever this was between them but before he could say anything his stupid self-preservation kicked in, he would not let anyone, even Aaron, ruin the life he had now.

"But why on earth would I wanna go anywhere with you" 

Robert regretted those words as soon as they escaped his lips. He was the one that wanted to be mates with Aaron and Aaron was just being nice for a change, and he had to ruin it, had to preserve his "don't give a shit" image. 

"Fine, suit yourself then" Aaron sulked and Robert noticed he did this cute biting thing with his lip, God Robert wanted to be the one biting that lip, why did he have to be so egotistical. Aaron walked away looking exactly how Robert felt, deflated. 

..........

The looks were back the following day, when he saw Aaron climb out of a taxi in the village. 

‘Where the hell had he been all night? And who was he with?’

Robert felt a jealous pang and thought ‘Why didn't I just say yes, why did I have to be so defensive?’ 

That's always been Robert’s problem, keeping everyone at arm’s length, never letting anyone even remotely close, not since his mum, but this boy was under his skin, he couldn't forget about it! 

His day took a turn for the worse when he returned to Home Farm. Chrissie was in a right mood, all because Robert was having his measurements taken for his wedding suit by the flirtatious Leyla, and Chrissie was being a bitch towards Leyla, like something was going on between them. 

‘If only she knew’ Robert thought, it wasn't Leyla he wanted. They had a row about trusting each other, Chrissie made it obvious she didn't trust him around other women, he had to get away from her.

He picked up the keys for the Audi and just drove, he must have been driving for well over an hour before his mind was made up. He had to see him, had to know it wasn't just him feeling this way, that Aaron felt it too. 

He took out his phone and called Victoria, spun some story about breaking down, he knew what was wrong but didn't have the tools and just needed Aaron's number. 

........

‘So this was it’ he thought and he wrote out the text, ‘this is how I'm gonna find out how he feels.’ 

He told Aaron where he was and that something was wrong with the car, and now he was sat waiting, getting even more nervous with each passing second. What if this backfires? It was just a few glances but he felt it, the tension when their eyes locked, even before, during the robbery he knew there was something about Aaron and he had to know if Aaron felt the same. 

As soon as he saw the pickup in his wing mirror he climbed out of the car. He shoved his hands in his pockets to stop the twitching. 

Aaron asked what was wrong and Robert explained,

"I was on my way to a meeting and the engine just cut out" 

Aaron scoffed before climbing in and trying the engine which started first time. 

Robert was kicking himself, how did he possibly think this was gonna play out, ‘he's a mechanic for Gods sake he will know if something's wrong’ 

"Well it wasn't five minutes ago, trust me"

Aaron just gave Robert a suspicious look and Robert insisted something was wrong, 

"Seriously" was all he could manage.

Thankfully Aaron played along, 

"Right pop the boot and I'll have a look"

"It cut out you say” Aaron questioned.

“Pretty much” was all Robert could answer with.

“Just enough to let you pull in at the nearest lay-by”

“That's right”

“So why didn't you call the garage”

“You work there don't you”

“It's my day off, how did you get my number?” Aaron asked.

“Victoria. Day off? Well I guess I owe you a pint when you’re done” Robert replied, thinking of how he could draw this situation out for as long as possible. 

“No need, I've already got one waiting for me thanks, so I guess I'll just crack on yeah?”

With his head in the boot all Robert could do was watch as Aaron tried to fix the imaginary problem, how could he have had fucked this up so badly. How on earth was he supposed to salvage this mess?

…….

"Nothing wrong with it was far as I can see" Aaron said closing the boot

"Right, you sure about that"

The only thought running through Roberts mind was ‘How do I make him stay?’ 

"I think I'm done here"

Robert was losing him, 

"Hang on"

Robert couldn't help thinking ‘I'm apologising again! What is this boy doing to me!?!’ 

"Yesterday I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did" Robert said apologising for his behaviour outside the pub.

"Right whatever is that it" Aaron said walking away.

Robert followed the younger boy trying to get him to stay.

"There's nothing wrong with the car"

"Yeah I know I just told ya that"

"No I mean I knew there was nothing wrong with the car, I made it up" Robert confessed in defeat.

"What do you just like wasting my time do ya, that how ya get ya kicks?"

Robert put everything he wanted to say in his next words and it came out as barely a whisper

"What do you think?"

"I think I don't like being messed around" Aaron replied before walking away again.

Robert moved forward calling after Aaron,

"Don't" 

With a look of confusion Aaron turned back to face Robert. 

"I'm, I'm not messing you around"

In that moment Robert had never felt so vulnerable.

"Really and how's that"

"Because you know why we are both still here"

"Do I? You tell me"

He moved closer to Aaron, so close that he could feel Aaron's breath on his face, finally letting the younger boy know that this is what he wanted, had needed for days, he could tell Aaron wanted to lean in but before his body took over Roberts brain kicked in, he bottled it, withdrawing from the mechanics gaze and breathed,

"Forget it"

With a look of complete bewilderment Aaron said, 

"Fine, see you around" 

Aaron had never spoken so softly to him before.

Aaron turned his back on Robert and headed towards his pickup. 

Now Aaron's eyes weren't focused on him he didn't feel so nervous, he knew what he wanted and knew that he would never get another chance like this, he thought ‘Oh fuck’ and strode after Aaron, spun him round, grabbed his face and kissed him, kissed him like his life depended on it, like that kiss would be his last.


End file.
